Our Hope
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: Klaus returns home after giving Hope to Rebekah and finds Hayley in the nursery he had built for the child they can't raise...


_Our Hope is safe_

Klaus returned to the family home with a heavy heart, a family home of a broken, no, a _divided_ family. His daughter was with his sister, another original vampire, safe, happy, loved.

And he was alone to pick up the pieces of himself, of Hayley, of their loss.

He would have buried himself in his study, drink as much alcohol as he could until he could forget, but he could hear her heartbeat from upstairs, hectic from the tears, yet as strong as ever. She had become a hybrid; she was one of his kind, like their child.

This strangely gave him hope, they would take down all their enemies. Hayley wasn't a little wolf anymore, she wasn't fragile, she couldn't die so easily, she was a hybrid, a powerful being, controlling her powers, thirsty for blood for sure but there was plenty of blood from their enemies for her to feed upon. And every time she needed healing he'd be there, until they could be clear with all their foes, and have their child back to her city.

This renewed hope drove him to her room, where the nursery was located; she had spent so much time there ever since he had presented it to her. It was a special place for him as well, where he had first felt the little one.

The moment he laid eyes on her however, his hope vanished, broke as she was clutching at the railings of the crib, grieving for the child she had for only a few hours. The little wolf was back on the neatly made crib and Hayley was crying with sobs above it, one of her hands reaching and clutching at the stuffed animal.

'It's done?' she asked and for a moment, he has forgotten that she can hear, smell, sense a thousand times better than before.

'It is, love, she's with Rebekah, and she'll be just fine.' Klaus tried to reassure the new hybrid and realized his voice was harsh and pained, not reassuring at all.

'I trust your sister with my life,' Hayley almost quoted his own words and Klaus nodded, made a step closer and moved behind Hayley with the crib before them. He placed a hand around her now empty belly and kissed slightly her hair. Hayley turned around in his arms and they wrapped each other in a hug they both needed. The hug contained all the need, the shared pain, the feeling of loss only two parents can feel upon giving away their only child, about the shock and the fear of the past hours.

It was still a shock for him to have her there, the mother of his child, the bravest woman he had met, she wasn't just smart, cunning, a Queen, she was a powerful woman who literally reached death and returned for her child, kept it safe under so much pain, fear and agony and now she was back with nothing. From his own awful behavior up to Death himself, Hayley had endured, and when he held her dead body in his arms, tried to feed her his blood and ultimately collapsed with her corpse in his arms, he knew she was the only one that could have been the mother of his child.

'I took her in my arms and I was murdered…I only fed her once, I held her for so little and now she's gone, but I won't end up dead, like my own mother. I won't put our child into the torture of forever searching for her parents. And now that I have forever, and I will use it to bring down everyone I must to have her back.' Hayley's voice would have surprised Klaus if he hadn't noticed her behavior in the graveyard.

'I know, love' he said calmly. She had turned into a hybrid, an angry hybrid, he knew exactly how she felt, maybe he was the only one who did. He knew how hard it was for her to contain her thirst, her fury, and at the same time, he knew she had changed because of her death, no one goes there and back again and returns the same. She was as lethal as he, and she was furious at the people who made her give their child away. He moved slightly and she looked up at him, he looked deep into her eyes before he could speak.

'I know you're tired, confused, furious, hurt, I know, and I _swear_ to you, the next time we'll get in this room, it will be with our daughter to put her to sleep like parents do with their children. I swear that to you.' Klaus promised and Hayley sighed in her desperate try to stop the tears but failed.

'You told Rebekah about the name you chose?' Hayley asked in a broken voice and Klaus smiled and kissed her foreheads.

'Our Hope is safe,' he reassured once again and took Hayley's hand in his. Their relationship was complicated to say the least, but there were so many things uniting them, their child and their very nature were on the top of the list.

Klaus led Hayley outside the nursery, closed the door behind them and she turned the key that was on the keyhole, locking the door of their child's room. She took the key and brought their holding hands between them. She gave the key to Klaus and looked at him.

'No matter what happens, no matter when and how, honor your vow and use this key to open the room while I'll be holding our sleeping child to put her to her bed. You swore to me that Hope will be back to us, _never_ forget that, Klaus.' Hey voice was clear, strong, painfully demanding but Klaus was willing to turn the world upside down to keep his promise to her, to fulfill her desire, _their_ desire, he was ready to fight to death and beyond as to make the feeling of agony that filled their hearts vanish.

No more drama with pointless romaces, no more playing around hide and seek with his enemies. He was ready to take down everyone for his child, for her mother and his own need for little Hope.

* * *

thoughts everyone? this was my first klayley shot and i hope you liked it


End file.
